List of Greyhawk deities
This is a list of deities from the Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. A Al'Akbar Al'Akbar is the Baklunish demigod of dignity, duty, faithfulness, and guardianship. His symbol is a cup and eight-pointed star, images of the legendary Cup and Talisman that now bear his name. The name "Al'Akbar" was first mentioned in Issue #7 of Strategic Review, when Ned Healey wrote a description of "the Cup and Talisman of Al'Akbar", and associated them with worship of Allah.Healey, Neal. "Mighty Magic Miscellany." The Strategic Review #7. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, April 1976 Al'Akbar is subordinate to the other Baklunish gods, remaining a mere demigod out of respect for them. His faithful oppose the sadistic elemental cults of Ull. Al'Akbar is allied with Heironeous. Al'Akbar's priests use the Cup and Talisman as metaphors for the good life, urging their flocks to be vessels of kindness and emblems of devotion. Allitur Allitur is the Flan god of Ethics and Propriety. His holy symbol is a pair of clasped hands. Allitur was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Allitur is depicted as a Flan man riding a horse, Keph, who never tires. Allitur's realm is Empyrea, The City of Tempered Souls. Empyrea sits on the edge of a cold, clear mountain lake on Mount Celestia's fifth layer, Mertion. The many healing fountains and curative waters in Empyrea can restore withered limbs, lost speech, derangement, and life energy itself; those who ail need only find the right fountain. Empyrea is also known for its healers and hospitals, and many a pilgrim seeks to reach this legendary site of perfect health. Allitur teaches respect and understanding for laws, rituals, and other cultural traditions. Atroa Atroa (ah-TRO-ah) is the Oeridian goddess of Spring, East Wind, and Renewal. Her holy symbol is a heart with an air-glyph within, or a kara tree full of ripe, red fruit. Atroa was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Atroa appears as a fresh-faced blonde woman, often with an eagle perching upon her shoulder. With her sling Windstorm, she can strike the most distant foe, and with Readying's Dawn, her spherical glass talisman, she is able to melt all ice in sight. Atroa's realm, the Grove of Perpetual Spring, is in the layer of Brux in the Beastlands. She is also thought to spend time in the realm of Morninglory in Elysium. As Goddess of Spring, Atroa is the invigorating breath that awakens the world from its slumber. She gives the world new love and new life, renews old friendships, and plucks the heartstrings of lovers, travelers, and poets. Azor'alq Azor'alq is the Baklunish hero-deity of Light, Purity, Courage, and Strength. His symbol is an armed man standing atop a stone summit. Azor'alq is a tall, handsome warrior with a dark complexion. He wears fine chain mail and his helm is topped with peacock feathers. His long curved sword, of elven make, is known as Faruk. Azor'alq is a member of the Baklunish pantheon. In the past, he has been a foe of the demon lords Munkir and Nekir. Azor'alq's sanctum can be entered through the highest peak in the Pinnacles of Azor'alq. There he dwells with his ancient paladins, the Thousand Immortals. B Beltar Beltar is the Suel goddess of Malice, Caves, and Pits. Her holy symbol is a set of opened fangs poised to bite. Although often depicted as a haglike human female, Beltar is known to also appear as a beholder, red dragon, or marilith. Some regard the later form as a likely cause of rumors of the existence of a Suloise snake-cult. Beltar was formerly a goddess of earth and mines, but was supplanted by other Suel gods until her only worshipers were nonhuman slaves. It is perhaps for this reason that Jascar is one of her greatest enemies. Beltar will often take mates in her various forms, but few survive, as she eats them afterward, as well as any young born from such a union. Beory Beory is the Flan goddess of the Oerth, Nature, and Rain. She is also known as the Oerth Mother. Her symbol is either a green disk marked with a circle or a rotund, female figurine. Beory was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Beory is considered to be a manifestation of the Oerth itself. She does not care for anything else, and mortals or other deities only concern her if they threaten the Oerth. She is distant even from her own clerics, who wander the earth to experience the different parts of the world. They spend their time communing with nature and often associate with druids. Beory is the Oerth Mother, and as said above, 'is considered to be a manifestation of the Oerth itself'. Berei Berei is goddess of Agriculture, Family, and Home. Her holy symbol is a sheaf of wheat stalks. Berei was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Berei is depicted as a brown-skinned, kindly-looking woman carrying a sickle. Berei can most often be found in the first layer of Elysium, in the realm of Principality. Berei tries to strengthen the ties of family and community, and urges care in the planting of crops. Berna Berna is the Touv goddess of passion and forgiveness. Formerly, she was the goddess of hatred and vendettas, but she got better. Her symbol is a red metal heart, preferably red gold. Berna is depicted as a Touv woman wearing the skin of a jungle cat. A red-gold heart shines from her chest. Berna is the third child of the serpent god Meyanok, transformed by the power of Xanag from a spirit of hate to one of passion. Her older siblings are Vara and Damaran. Her grandmother is Breeka and her great-grandmother is the sun goddess Nola, who was awakened by the creator god Uvot. She is a member of the Touv pantheon, which also includes the gods Katay, Kundo, Meyanok, and Vogan. Berna is now the patron of all small emotions, both positive and negative. She also represents the forgiveness of wrongs. Berna is named for a college friend of Sean K. Reynolds's named Bernadette.Seankreynolds.livejournal.com Bleredd Bleredd is the Oeridian god of Metal, Mines, and Smiths. His holy symbol is an iron mule, as sturdy and patient as himself. Bleredd was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Bleredd is the one who originally taught the Oeridians iron-working. He is a pragmatic sort, preferring work to idle talk. He created many of the artifacts used by his family, including his'' hammer of thunderbolts, Fury,'' and his wife's hammer Skull Ringer. In Bleredd's creed, the gifts of the earth exist to be taken and used to create practical works. Bleredd's followers are expected to be strong of body and will. Bleredd encourages the free flow of information; the knowledge of smithcraft should never be hoarded, but taught freely to anyone with a talent for it. Those who are miserly in sharing what they have learned ought to be punished. Boccob Boccob is the god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance, and foresight. He is known as the Uncaring, the Lord of All Magic, and the Archmage of the Deities. All times and places are open to him, and he has visited many alternate realities and planes unknown to the wisest of sages, places even the Elder Evils avoid. His symbol is an eye in a pentagon; usually this is worn as an amulet. Boccob was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #70 (1983).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #70 (TSR, 1983) Boccob is usually portrayed as a middle aged man with white hair who wears purple robes decorated with golden runes. He is described as carrying the very first staff of the magi with him at all times. In addition, he knows every spell ever created and can travel to any time and dimension. He is the possessor of the only magical library that contains a copy of every potion, spell, and magic item in existence. Bralm Bralm is the Suel goddess of Insects and Industriousness. Her symbol is a giant wasp in front of an insect swarm. Bralm was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Bralm's realm, known as the Hive Fortress, is in the Infernal Battlefield of Acheron, in the layer of Avalas. Bralm teaches that everyone in society has their proper position that people are obligated to master even if they don't understand their importance in the greater scheme. She instructs her followers to obey those with higher social positions and greater knowledge. She urges contentment in hard labor, and compares her followers to insects in a hive. Breeka Breeka is the Touv goddess of Living Things. Her holy symbol is a headdress of wooden beads and animal teeth. Breeka is the manifestation of all aspects of nature, both helpful and harmful (unlike her grandfather Uvot, who represents only nature's bounty). Breeka is, by turns, helpful, indifferent, and harmful. She is troubled by the nightmares given to her by Vara. She is depicted as a middle-aged Touv woman with dark green skin and worry lines on her face. Breeka is the daughter of Nola, goddess of the sun, and Vogan, the god of weather and rain, and from this mixture of rain and sunlight was born all the world's plants and animals. She is the mother of Katay, who has no father. Her birthing pains mingled with the darkness to create Meyanok, the god of evil. While sleeping, she vomited forth the nightmares inspired in her by her granddaughter Vara to create the living things that bring fear and danger to the night. C Celestian Celestian is the god of Stars, Space and Wanderers. His symbol is a black circle set with seven stars. His color is black. An Oeridian god, he is called the Far Wanderer, and is brother to Fharlanghn. It is said that the two followed similar but differing paths. Celestian is Neutral Good, but his worshipers may be any alignment of good. Celestian was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #68 (1982).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #68 (TSR, 1982) Celestian encourages his followers to wander far from home, just as the stars do. Astrology is as much a part of Celestian's faith as astronomy is, and his worshippers are encouraged to discover the secrets within the patterns of the stars and other celestial bodies. Charmalaine Charmalaine (TCHAR-mah-lain) is the halfling hero-goddess of Keen Senses and Narrow Escapes. She gained her nickname "the Lucky Ghost" from her ability to leave her body to scout ahead in spirit-form. In this form, she is believed to warn halfling adventurers of impending danger. Her holy symbol is a burning boot-print. Charmalaine is a young halfling woman with alert eyes, black oiled leather armor, and boots coated in mud. She carries a mace called Fair Warning and is usually seen with Xaphan, her ferret familiar. She is energetic, spontaneous, and fearless. Charmalaine preaches vigilance and attention to one's environment. Her followers are urged to hone their reflexes, to be quick on their feet, to enjoy exploration but also safety. They are taught that too many material things can be too much weight. Cyndor Cyndor is the Oeridian god of Time, Infinity, and Continuity. His symbol is a rounded hourglass set on its side, much like the symbol for infinity. Cyndor was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Cyndor is depicted as a towering, featureless humanoid with powerful block-like limbs. This form symbolizes the inevitability of time itself. Cyndor directs Merikka in her tasks. It is thought that Tsolorandril is his servant. Cyndor's faithful believe in predestination. All time, for them, is a path along a lifeline that Cyndor has already foreseen. Cyndor directs a small group of mortal chronomancers known as the Guardians of Infinity. Their duty is to defend Oerth's timestreams from interference or damage by outside forces. Cyndor is also served by temporal dogs, time dimensionals, and more exotic beings. D Daern Daern is the Oeridian hero-deity of defenses and fortifications. Daern's holy symbol is a shield hanging from a parapet. She is often associated with griffins. Daern's priests often advise military leaders on proper placement and construction of fortifications, castles, and keeps. Her priests are valued among rulers who wish to establish stronger borders. The priesthood favors the shortspear. In her mortal life, Daern was responsible for the construction of a number of famous fortifications, including Castle Blazebane in Almor and Tarthax near Rel Deven. Dalt Dalt is the Suel god of Portals, Doors, Enclosures, Locks, and Keys. His holy symbol is a locked door with a skeleton key beneath it. Dalt wanders the Outlands, having no permanent realm of his own. Dalt is depicted as either a white-haired old man with piercing eyes or as a young red-haired thief. Dalt is a lesser deity, almost forgotten on the world of Oerth but slowly gaining more followers. He is primarily worshipped by the Suloise people in the southeastern Flanaess. Damaran Damaran is the Touv god of vermin and other creeping things, as well as the flight-instinct essential to survival. His symbol is ribbons of black metal. Damaran is the vermin that scuttles. He is depicted as a strong Touv man with a skulking look about him, accompanied by rats and insects. Damaran obeys his father, Meyanok, unquestioningly, and is easily bullied into service by his older sister Vara. He often flees when confronted by enemies of any strength. The Touv gods inhabit the "spirit world" coincident with the realms of the Touv, a somewhat hypothetical realm. Daoud Daoud is the hero-deity of Humility, Clarity, and Immediacy. His symbol is a multi-colored patch of cloth or tangle of yarn, with seven threads, one of each color of the spectrum, extending from the bottom. Daoud is depicted as an old man with leathery skin and heavy, dark brows. His eyes are black and piercing. He wears the simple, worn clothing of a shepherd, a turban wrapped around his head and a staff in his hands. Daoud's followers are urged to seek out both good fortune and bad in order to unravel the threads of destiny. They strive to be content with what Fate allows and demands of them, no more and no less. They cut lies with sharp words. Delleb Delleb is the Oeridian god of Reason, Intellect, and Study. His symbol is a phoenix-feather quill, or an open book. Delleb was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Delleb's realm, the Great Library, is in Solania, the fourth of the Seven Heavens. Solania is a place with many scholarly hermitages and monasteries hidden atop high, steep peaks. Delleb's order teaches that the purpose of existence is the accumulation of knowledge, although they are careful to remind others that this does not supersede the sanctity of life. E Earth Dragon The Earth Dragon is a Flan spirit of earth, weather, and hidden treasures. It is the spirit of Mount Drachenkopf in the Pomarj. Its symbol is a coiled dragon. The Earth Dragon may manifest as a mottled serpent or a gargantuan dragon formed of variegated stone laced with precious ores. It may also manifest as an earthquake to indicate its displeasure. The Cult of the Earth Dragon is opposed by the Silent Ones. The Earth Dragon is said to live in a large underground lair beneath Mount Drachenkopf avoided by subterranean races. Especially faithful worshippers are brought to their deity's presence to bask in the Earth Dragon's glory. The Earth Dragon is the great provider and the spirit of the earth. Those who worship it and obey it are promised protection. The Earth Dragon is said to know all the secrets of the land, favoring its chosen with power and knowledge. To please their god, the faithful must worship, sacrifice, and spread the faith to others. Ehlonna Ehlonna is the goddess of Forests, Woodlands, Flora, Fauna, and Fertility. Ehlonna is known to the elves as "Ehlenestra." Her holy symbol is a rampant unicorn or a unicorn's horn. Ehlonna was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #68 (1982).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #68 (TSR, 1982) Ehlonna is variously depicted as an elven or human woman, and often associates with unicorns and other sylvan creatures. Deep within the Beastlands layer of Krigala is the Grove of the Unicorns, a realm she shares with the like-minded goddess Mielikki. Ehlonna teaches that the animals and plants of the forests are gifts, and are not to be stolen. She is often the goddess of rangers and druids and opposes hunters and anyone who would exploit the land for fun or profit. Erythnul Erythnul is the Oeridian god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter. He is known as the Many, and is worshipped by many gnoll, troll, ogre, and bugbear tribes, in addition to humans. His symbol is a red blood drop, or a bestial mask representing Erythnul's changing visage. Erythnul was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #71 (1983).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #71 (TSR, 1983) Erythnul is called the Many, because in battle his features continually shift from human to bugbear to troll to ogre to gnoll and back to human again. His spilled blood transforms into similar creatures. Erythnul delights in panic and slaughter. He can spread fear through his eyes. F Fharlanghn Fharlanghn, the Dweller on the Horizon, is the Oeridian god of Horizons, Distance, Travel, and Roads. He is a well-known deity on the world of Oerth. He wanders that world in person, his petitioners present in spirit form at crossroads and in mysterious oases. His symbol is a disk with a curved line representing the horizon, and an upturned crescent above that. He is the brother of Celestian, and is said to make his home on Oerth. Fharlanghn was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #68 (December 1982).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #68 (TSR, 1982) Fharlanghn appears as an elderly man. His skin is wrinkled and weathered, but his green eyes sparkle with life. He wears unremarkable, travel-stained clothing of leather and unbleached linen. He carries the Oerth Disc, a magical version of his holy symbol. Fharlanghn insists that everyone travel in order to discover and learn new things. He urges people to look to the horizon for inspiration. Fortubo Fortubo is the god of Stone, Metals, Mountains, and Guardianship. Originally a member of the Suel pantheon, Fortubo abandoned the Suloise upon discovering that the Suel were behind the creation of the derro. Fortubo now favors dwarves above any other race, and has relatively few human worshippers. Fortubo's holy symbol is a warhammer with a glowing head, though any hammer will serve. Fortubo was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) G Gadhelyn Gadhelyn the Archer (Gad-THEL-en) is the elven hero-god of Independence, Outlawry, Feasting, and Hunting. His symbol is a leaf-shaped arrowhead. Gadhelyn is a very old figure in elven myth, once a part of the Fey Mysteries but now largely forgotten except among the grugach. He is depicted as an elf with sharp features, long yellow hair, and vivid green eyes. He wears rough clothing of fur and hide, of colors to match the season. Gadhelyn is still a potent hero among the grugach. Sylvan elves and even a few half-elves and humans revere him and participate in his rites. Followers of Gadhelyn prey on the wealthy who dare to cross their woodlands, but they are not truly dangerous unless attacked, or if their forests are despoiled. Gendwar Argrim Gendwar Argrim is the dwarven hero-god of Fatalism and Obsession. His symbol is a waraxe bearing the dwarven rune for destruction. The Doomed Dwarf's appearance is said to be unremarkable except for his sandy blond hair and beard. His dwarven waraxe, Forgotten Hope, screams every time a community of dwarves is attacked. He is in many ways the picture of a dwarven stereotype: dour, taciturn, and focused on the destruction of evil humanoids above all else. Gendwar preaches nothing less than utter destruction of the enemies of the dwarven race. Honor, glory, wealth, and love are all meaningless in the face of this crusade. His followers expect fully to one day die in battle, but strive to take a thousand foes with them to the grave. Geshtai Geshtai is the Baklunish goddess of Lakes, Rivers, Wells, and Streams. Her symbol is a waterspout. Geshtai was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Geshtai is depicted as a young Baklunish woman carrying a clay jug. She stands in a pool of water with Gumus, her fish companion. H Heironeous Heward Hextor I Incabulos Incabulos is the god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought, and disasters. His unholy symbol is the magic icon called the "Eye of Possession," a green eye in a red diamond. Incabulos was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #71 (1983).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #71 (TSR, 1983) Incabulos's appearance is said to be absolutely terrifying: a deformed body, skeletal hands, and a face from the worst nightmare. His skin is tinged a diseased blue. His filthy black robe is lined with sickly orange and trimmed in moss green. He rides a nightmare and is accompanied by night hags, likewise mounted,World of Greyhawk boxed set (1983) Gygax, Winter, Easley, Darlene, Schick (Ed), ISBN 0-88038-344-5. "A Guide To The World of Greyhawk Fantasy Setting" pg. 70 TSR Inc., Random House Publishing or hordlings (but not both). Any who meet his eyes are stricken by nightmares, and he carries a staff that causes seeping wounds and withers flesh. Incabulos hates all other gods except for Nerull, the death-god who finishes the work Incabulos starts. Incabulos regards him with total indifference. Since he is the bringer of plagues, famine, and drought, and because of the immense joy he gets from the suffering these things bring, he is feared by even the Demon Princes of the Abyss and the ArchDevils of Baator themselves. Incabulos's realm, known as Charnelhouse, is located on the first layer of the Gray Waste, Oinos. The whole realm stinks of corpses, and those who enter it find their deepest fears coming to life. Incabulos delights in and feeds on suffering, gaining power from illness, famine, nightmares, and other evils and woes. While some attempt to placate the Evilsent with prayers, this only delays the inevitable. Incabulos has only a small following, but common folk throughout the Flanaess give him offerings, usually foul-smelling, guttering black candles, in a vain attempt to appease him or avoid his wrath. More vile individuals will venerate the Black Rider for his power and evil. Clerics of Incabulos are secretive and paranoid, fearing persecution by those who value their health and well-being. If they reveal themselves, it is only to strike greater fear in those already suffering. They enjoy torturing others and spreading disease and blight. They travel to lands to discover new diseases or to spread them. They wear garb of black and orange. Services to Incabulos feature weird humming and droning chants in near darkness lit only by fat, black, smoky candles. Followers celebrate various iniquities with their clerics and pray for more evils to enter the world. All vessels used in their unholy rituals are made of bloodstone, carnelian, or old bronze. Temples of the Evilsent are hidden underground or in isolated, desolate regions. Long ago, Incabulos cursed a tribe of hill giants, created the diseased, pestilent race of rot giants.Clough, C. Wesley, et al. "Creature Catalog VI." Dragon #355. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007 Istus Iuz J Johydee Johydee is the Oeridian goddess of Deception, Espionage, and Protection. Her sacred animal is the chameleon. Her symbol is a small stylized mask of onyx. Johydee can take any form, but usually appears as a young woman with grey eyes and honey-blonde hair. Though she comes off as mischievous and flighty, this is little more than a mask to hide her true intentions. Her allies are few, and she never sides with evil. Johydee's patron deity is unknown. She is an ally of Heironeous. Followers of Johydee are urged to protect themselves with many layers of deception, keeping their true intentions hidden from the knowledge of their enemies, and to know more of their foes than their foes know of them. They are taught to judge well the time to strike and the time to flee. They are also expected to help those they are sworn to protect. Johydee is worshiped mainly in Oeridian lands, especially in Sunndi, Irongate, Onnwal, and other (former) nations of the Iron League. The chameleon is her sacred animal, and her symbol is a mask of stylized onyx. Johydee's priests often work as spies for powerful patrons. Skilled at deception, they enjoy opportunities in which they can pretend to be someone else. Many take on different identities in different cities. They thwart tyrants, seek information on renowned evil-doers, and humble the overly-prideful and ambitious. Johydee's priests tend to ignore a person's apparent status and treat everyone equally, due to their familiarity with deception and subterfuge. The priesthood's preferred weapon is the short sword. An extremely rare few individuals of Aerdi descent are known by this appellation, which signifies magical gifts and a metaphorical "mask" that shields their emotions from public scrutiny, as well as providing literal protection from hostile magic. It does not mean they are literally descended from Johydee, however. Johydee's Children tend to be extremely aloof, never letting their feelings show, or they exist "above" the cares and feelings of ordinary folk. They are loners with difficulty forming close personal relationships. Known and rumored Children of Johydee include Queen Yalranda, the archmage Schandor, General Azharadian, Gwydiesin of the Cranes, Saint Benedor, and the Walker. Their influence over events tends to be subtle, though profound, although there are exceptions; Azharadian's many victories, for example, were anything but subtle. This is a small chrysoberyl that makes it easier for a rogue to hide in shadows and grants an immunity to detect invisibility spells. It does not radiate magic when held, and cannot be discovered when the owner is searched. The gem was enchanted through contact with Johydee and given to one of her followers. Johydee's Mask is an artifact that makes the wearer totally immune to all forms of gaze attacks, and also allows the wearer to assume the guise of a humanoid being. Long before the Oeridians migrated into the Flanaess, when they still dwelt in western Oerik, the greatest Oeridian nation was ruled by servants of evil deities. Eventually, Johydee, a wise priestess of great magical power, favored by the gods themselves, tricked the oppressors into creating a magical mask. Johydee used this mask to free the Oeridians from their dark overlords. Ultimately she became a queen in her own right, though the location of her realm is lost to time. Johydee was a member of the Aerdi house Cranden. Johydee is credited with writing the following work: *''Mental Impressions of the Retina'' Johydee is named after Heidi Gygax, one of Gary Gygax's daughters. Joramy K Katay Katay is the Touv god of decay, inevitability, order, and time. His symbol is a copper disk. Katay is the inventor of the Touv Calendar, and records all events on a metallic wheel given to him by Xanag. Katay is depicted as an elderly man with young eyes, wearing a decaying animal pelt and carrying a great copper disk inscribed with Touv runes. Katay is the son of Breeka, born without a father. The Touv deities are the spirits of the land itself, and so dwell on the Prime Material Plane (according to the Scarlet Brotherhood FAQ by Sean K. Reynolds, originally published on the TSR website). Katay represents the relentless cycle of birth, rot, and death in the realm of his mother, the goddess of living things, as well as the time that tugs on all. Katay's priests are the record keepers of the Touv, recording births and deaths, weather, and other important events. They preside over funerals and births and uphold the laws. Their favored weapon is the dagger, and they can also be found wielding chakrams, short bows, spears, and staffs. They wear old animal pelts and carry copper disks. Kelanen Keoghtom Keptolo Keptolo (kep-''toe''-low) is the drow deity of drow males, expressed in flattery, intoxication, rumor, and opportunism. His symbol is a stylized mushroom, which symbolizes intoxication and male fertility. Keptolo is intelligent, stylish, and exquisitely decadent; in all ways he is the ideal of the upper class male drow. His typical appearance is that of a young dark elvish noble, dressed in elegant silks of red, purple, jet black, and amber hues. He carries on his person a thin and elegant poniard and longsword, and in combat he wields them both simultaneously. Alternatively, he may be dressed as if for a hunt, wearing a velvet cloak and carrying an expensive crossbow. Keptolo is the consort of Lolth. He is polite and unctuous to Kiaransalee and Vhaeraun, but insincere in his flattery. He despises Zinzerena, who tricked a portion of his power from him in order to empower her own ascension. The Eager Consort dwells with his mistress in the Demonweb Pits, a bewildering realm of spidery webs spun from damned souls. Keptolo urges his followers to increase their status in drow society by feeding the vanity of the matriarchs who outrank them. They are advised to be wary of who they offend, and to keep a scapegoat on hand to take the blame for their failings. They are taught the importance of gossip as a weapon against their rivals. Keptolo is revered mostly by male drow, who respect him as the patron of drinking and a model for sexual exploits they hope to achieve themselves. Clerics of Keptolo may be found as advisors, critics of art and literature, philosophers, politicians, and other careers that do not require hard labor. Many are skilled with a blade, and work as assassins and spies. They seek to emulate their deity in all ways. They are deferential to the matrons, but manipulative and abusive to all others. The greatest temple of Keptolo is in the city of Erelhei-Cinlu in the Vault of the Drow. Kord Kundo Kundo is the Touv god of building, noise, music, and defense. His symbol is an ornate but functional shield or breastplate. Kundo is the union of storm and metal, a loud and boisterous guardian god obsessed with building and construction. He is the sound of metal on metal, or the roar of the summer rains on the roofs of shelters, or the happy songs sung by those who build and protect. He is depicted as a laughing Touv man carrying a great shield and a cluster of saplings. Kundo is the son of Xanag, goddess of metals, and Vogan, god of rain and storms. Xanag's beauty entranced Vonag. Damaran infested Kundo's home with crawling things soon after the creeping demigod's creation, but fled when Kundo confronted him. Like all the Touv powers, Kundo is a spirit that dwells on the Material Plane rather than in the Outer Planes. Kundo's followers are expected to protect the weak and save those in danger. Priests and shamans of Kundo build shelters for the poor, teach traditional songs, and strive to protect their people from all dangers. Their favored weapon is the short sword, and they may also wield the atl-atl, chakram, short bow, and staff. They are required to wear shields; these must be ornate but functional, and also serve as their holy symbols. It is said that Kundo built two great disks, one to honor his mother Xanag and one to honor his grandmother Nola. These disks, the aquamarine disk Koxanag and the larger, silver disk Konola, were placed in the sky so that all could remember Nola's light and beauty while the sun goddess slept. Katay, god of time, remarked on how they spun, and recorded their patterns on a great wheel that Xanag had given him. Kurell Kuroth Kuroth is the Oeridian god of Theft and Treasure-Finding. Kuroth's symbol is a gold coin bearing the image of a key or a quill. Kuroth appears as an Oeridian man with a fancy mustache and medium-length black hair. He is occasionally accompanied by a ferret. Kuroth was sponsored to godhood by Olidammara. Kuroth's priests prefer daggers and rapiers. Most of Kuroth's priests work as thieves, and are forbidden from destroying any item of value. Thrill-seekers, they constantly search for the greatest challenge with the biggest payoff. Such inclinations keep the priesthood's numbers low and reputation high. Said to have been the greatest thief of his day, the Oeridian man known as Kuroth was quite wealthy even before attaining godhood, and only continued to pursue his thieving career in for the sake of keeping his skills honed and his reputation hale. After completing a particularly risky quest for Olidammara, Kuroth was sponsored to godhood by the Laughing Rogue. Kuroth is known to have authored the following works: *''Theories on Perception'' Kuroth's Quill is an artifact, a quill pen made from a white griffon feather. The quill's user can magically read any writing in any language, or alter reality simply by using the quill to write whatever he wishes to happen on a piece of parchment. Kyuss L Lendor Lirr Llerg Lydia M Mayaheine Mayaheine is the demigoddess of Protection, Justice, and Valor. Her symbol is a downward-pointing sword with a V on either side. Mayaheine is an unusually tall woman with auburn-gold hair with blue eyes. She carries a bastard sword and a longbow, and is garbed in silvery plate mail. Mayaheine is a servant and paladin of Pelor, and her faith serves as a more strongly martial complement to Pelor's church. Her relationship with Heironeous is more uncertain, but most of their respective clergy sees their roles as complementary, Mayaheine as protector and Heironeous as the one who marshals the hosts to battle. Mayaheine dwells in Arvenna, the Chanting Grounds on Mount Celestia, on the warlike layer of Mertion. This is a place for the training of archons, primarily, but she is not the only deity to make it her home. Mayaheine's faith is still a young one, still organizing itself and still very much tied to the church of Pelor. Her worshipers see her as a savior come to rescue them from the darkness that threatens the world in these grim times. Priests of Mayaheine are often guided by and always defer to priests of Pelor. Her clerics are often relatively young. They train for combat and help organize the defense of communities. Paladins of Mayaheine are known as Valiants. Their motto is "Fortitude within and valor without." They are few, as their order has only existed since the 580s CY. Most of them have emerged from existing Pelorian knighthoods. As many as three in five of them are female. The Valiants dedicate themselves to the protection of the innocent, downtrodden, and good. They typically wear flowing tabards cinched with a golden cord or girdle at the waist, usually with the symbol of Mayaheine emblazoned on them. They favor light blues, greens, and tans. A small temple to Mayaheine exists in Greyhawk's Old City, cared for by the priest Veni Jarrison. She is also worshiped in Perrenland, Hardby (which contains Mayaheine's largest temple and training house), and Zulern. Mayaheine was originally a mortal paladin of Pelor, brought to Oerth from another world during the Greyhawk Wars to help fight the rising tide of evil. Her first recorded sighting was in 583 CY. Merikka Merikka is the Oeridian demigoddess of Agriculture, Farming, and the Home. Her holy symbol is a basket of grain and a long scroll. Merikka is described as a quiet, gray-haired woman of faded beauty, carrying a basket of grain and holding a scroll, though her image in her temple in the village of Orlane is that of a beautiful young woman. Merikka is obsessed with dates and cycles. Merikka is a cousin of Velnius, Atroa, Sotillion, Wenta, and Telchur. She reports to Cyndor, who helps her coordinate the proper times to plant and harvest with the gods of the seasons. Merikka was imprisoned for some years in the Godtrap beneath Castle Greyhawk by the archmage Zagyg, but is now free. She resents chaotic gods and any who would disrupt her work. Merikka teaches her faithful about orderly schedules, caring relationships, prudent savings, and honest labor. She teaches that children must respect their parents, husbands must respect their wives, wives must respect their husbands, and parents must love and teach their children, just as Merikka teaches her flock. One holy text in Merikka's faith is called A Most Worshipful Guide to Benign Merikka. The one found in her Orlane temple was huge and richly illustrated with colorful paintings. Merikka is revered mainly by farmers and mothers of Oeridian descent. Merikka's clerics preside over weddings and coming-of-age ceremonies, care for pregnant women, and act as police when there are none other available, pursuing their quarry even into cities. They ensure the crops are planted and harvested on time, and they act as neutral advisors in household arguments. One temple to Merikka exists in the village of Orlane north of the Rushmoors. It is the only stone building in town, and the majority of the villagers consider themselves devotees of Merikka. Among many other rooms, the temple contains a hall displaying golden statues representing the major plants Merikka is concerned with: wheat, potatoes, oats, corn, carrots, turnips, grapes, and beans. Those who disturb these statues suffer Merikka's lasting curse. Merikka was created by Douglas Niles for his adventure Against the Cult of the Reptile God. She was consistently referred to as chaotic good at the time; her alignment was changed in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Erik Mona explained why here: http://www.canonfire.com/cfhtml/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=77. Meyanok Meyanok is the Touv god of serpents, poison, discord, darkness, and famine. His symbol is a snake coiled around a skull. Meyanok is always depicted as a serpent coiled around a skull. Meyanok was born when the pain of Breeka's childbirth mingled with the darkness. He is the progenitor of Vara, Damaran, and Berna, who hatched from eggs spawned from the mating of Meyanok's anger and lust. Meyanok, like the other Touv gods, is a greater spirit who dwells within the mortal world. Meyanok seeks to corrupt the rest of his family and control or destroy their servants. He prefers subterfuge to overt action, as he is outnumbered by the non-evil gods. Meyanok's shamans and priests are reclusive, avoiding dealing with strangers openly. More commonly they work through agents, many of them ensnared with charm spells, to disrupt civilization and to harm the worshipers of other gods. They have been known to sacrifice humans to their deity. Their favored weaon is the dagger, and they may also wield the atl-atl, hand axe, javelin, short bow, and short sword. On ceremonial occasions they wear snakeskin headdresses or cloaks. After the pain of birthing the god Katay, the goddess Breeka collapsed in exhaustion, quickly falling asleep. Yet the pain would not leave her, and from the darkness of night and the pain of childbirth was born Meyanok, the diseased serpent. Meyanok festered with hatred and rejection, because of all the first spirits, he was the only one not born under the light of Nola, the sun. Meyanok's frustrated lust mated with his simmering rage, and from this strange coupling three eggs were produced. The first egg hatched to reveal Vara, goddess of fear. From the second egg hatched Damaran, god of vermin, and from the third egg hatched Berna, the goddess of hatred and vengeance. Meyanok sent his young to corrupt the elder gods: Vara wracked her grandmother Breeka with nightmares while she slept; Damaran infested the home of Kundo, his uncle, with crawling and biting vermin; Berna was sent to Xanag, but ended up being redeemed by the beautiful goddess of metal. Mok'slyk Mok'slyk is an old Flan name for an entity known as the Serpent, an entity of godlike power believed to be the personification of arcane magic. The Serpent is said to be a member of a group of unfathomably old entities known as the Ancient Brethren, which though similar to gods, are not exactly gods, though some beings honor them as such. The Lady of Pain, Asmodeus, and Jazirian are also sometimes said to belong, or to have once belonged to this group, and supposedly Vecna is a descendant of the Ancient Brethren. There may also be a connection between the Ancient Brethren and the draedens and baernoloths born before the multiverse began. The Serpent is believed to have personally instructed Vecna in the ways of magic. Vecna's mother, Mazzel, told her son that the Serpent gains its power by devouring the souls of those who honor it. Other rumors include that the Serpent is a guise of Asmodeus, or that the Serpent doesn't exist at all. Perhaps it is only Vecna's own madness and insight whispering back at him from within the darkness of his own one-eyed skull. Mouqol Mouqol is the Baklunish god of Trade, Negotiation, Ventures, Appraisal, and Reciprocity. His symbol is a set of scales and weights. Mouqol is a neutral deity; in the ancient war between Darkness and Light that resulted in the Baklunish Hegira, he refused to take a side, trading with both antitheses. Mouqol is a skilled bargainer, able to haggle skillfully even with the notoriously tricky and sly genie races. Mouqol's greatest talents, however, are his ability to discern the true desires of his clients and procure rare items from exotic and seemingly impossible sources. Mouqol takes the side of neither the gods of good nor the gods of evil. As he does with the rest of the Baklunish pantheon, Al'Akbar remains subordinate to Mouqol in the divine hierarchy. Mouqol teaches that no reward comes without risk, but too much risk is foolhardy. Moderation is the key. Followers of Mouqol are urged to know both the worth and cost of their goods and ventures, and warned against the perils of greed. All life is a matter of exchange in Mouqol's philosophy. The accumulation of too much wealth is manifestly not the point; rather, it is the act of haggling and negotiating that Mouqol presides over and sanctifies. Mouqol is a common patron of the Baklunish, and certain junuun and merfolk worship him as well. Clerics of Mouqol work to identify and deter fraud and they appraise the true worth of goods. Most travel at some point in their careers, particularly with merchant caravans. Mouqol's temples are built in marketplaces, where they double as moneychangers, lending institutions, and arbitrators in negotiations. All marketplaces are considered sacred, and the majority of Mouqol's places of worship are simple, tent-covered altars erected in bazaars. Rather than a tithe, a fee is levied against traders who use the marketplace, with excesses invested in charitable enterprises. Prayers to Mouqol are said in the morning before the day's business is commenced. Myhriss Myhriss is the Flan goddess of Love, Romance, and Beauty. Her symbol is the lovebird and she is portrayed as a Flan woman just reaching adulthood, a garland of flowers in her hair. She has two aspects, a dark-haired, intimidating woman wielding a whip and a golden-haired, gentler woman wielding a shortbow. Myhriss appreciates Wee Jas for her attractive features, though Wee Jas jealously dislikes Myhriss for her claim over love and beauty. Myhriss is friendly and affectionate toward all benign gods, but avoids those who are hideous, crude, or hateful. Myhriss dwells within or on the shores of the River Amiel in Thalasia, the fourth layer of Elysium. Clerics of Myhriss are starry-eyed and always looking for signs of love and beauty in the people and places around them. They bless young lovers, perform marriages ceremonies, create works of art, and travel to see beautiful people and fantastic sights. Some are diplomats, while some are crusaders against hate and ugliness. Favored weapons are the shortbow and whip. Myhriss was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Myhriss was one of the deities described in the 1992 From the Ashes set for the Greyhawk campaign.Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992) Myhriss is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the 1999 supplement Warriors of Heaven.Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Myhriss' role in the 3rd edition Greyhawk setting was defined in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000). N Nazarn Nazarn (NAZZ-arn) is a half-orc hero-god of formal, ritualistic, and public combat. His symbol is a chain wrapped around a short sword. He appears as an older half-orc with a strongly orcish appearance. His hair is gray, on its way to becoming completely white. He carries his short sword, Crowdpleaser. Nazarn has no known relationships with the orcish pantheon. Nazarn was once a popular gladiator slave owned by a member of the Scarlet Brotherhood, but he escaped to find a better place for himself elsewhere in the world. Nazarn's apotheosis was sponsored by the Suloise deity Kord. During his travels, he impressed a half-giant descendant of the god Kord and eventually convinced Kord himself to elevate him to godhood after defeating all opponents (including a young green dragon) in a Hepmonaland arena run by yuan-ti. Nazarn's followers are expected to be honorable and brave in answering challenges, and to give every fight their all. While there are times when it is important to focus on showmanship and pleasing a crowd, in other times it is wiser to concentrate on one's foe. "Dirty fighting" is frowned upon unless the fight is purely for sport. Mercy is encouraged when possible, but honorless foes should be dispatched without pity. They seek to inspire others and to think about the legacy they will leave. Priests of Nazarn are often professional duelists or gladiators, or they act as referees in such contests. They may adventure to seek out new arena clients, to test their mettle against new or unusual foes, or to collect mementos and scars that will add to their reputations. Nerull Nola Nola is the Touv goddess of the Sun. Her symbol is a gold or copper image of the sun. Nola is depicted as a Touv woman of serene beauty, her head surrounded by a corona of flame. Nola is the first being created by Uvot, who brought her to life by thanking the warm sun for blessing the land, that the land might create Uvot. Nola admired Vogan, the god of rain and storms, the aspect of one complementing the other, both enriching their father Uvot. Vogan and Nola became the parents of Breeka, goddess of beasts and plants. Uvot blessed Nola, and she gave birth to Xanag, goddess of metals and beauty, born from Uvot's earth and shining with the fire of her mother. All the gods were born under Nola's light except for Meyanok, who was born in darkness and pain and resented all the others for this. Meyanok gave birth to three dark spawn of his own. As a greater spirit of nature, Nola is associated with the physical sun itself rather than any otherplanar realm. Her essence shines on the land of mortals, filling it with her life-giving light. Nola represents the life-giving power of sunlight and its ability to reveal things that would otherwise be hidden by darkness. She is a nurturing force that abhors deadly cold and those who destroy things before they fully develop. Nola's priests and shamans are concerned with the growth and development of living things, especially children. Her adventuring priests see themselves as parental figures watching over their companions and helping them mature. Their favored weapon is the javelin, and they may also wield the atl-atl, dagger, hand axe, short bow, and spear. On ceremonial occasions, they wear a headdress and collar of copper and gold. Nola is named for a college friend of Sean K. Reynolds's. Norebo O Obad-Hai Obad-Hai is the god of nature, woodlands, hunting, and beasts in the World of Greyhawk campaign setting. Obad-Hai is one of the most ancient known gods and is often called the Shalm. His life events are tied to the traditional seasons of spring, summer, autumn, and winter and is considered to be the god of summer by the Flan. Obad-Hai's home plane is the Prime Material Plane and he carries a magical wooden staff called a Shalmstaff that helps him travel through nature. Old Faith The Old Faith is the chief druidic order in the Flanaess. Though strongly associated with the faiths of Beory and Obad-Hai, the Old Faith also encompasses other deities, principally those concerned with natural phenomema. A quartet of gods representing the seasons is common, though the identities of these deities vary from culture to culture. The Old Faith is closely associated with the bards of the Old Lore, to whom they entrust many of their secrets. The druids of the Old Faith are more loosely allied with the Rangers of the Gnarley. Their alignments differ, but their goals are compatible. The Old Faith opposes the entities of the Far Realm and the cult of Elemental Evil, which are entirely outside of and hostile to the nature they protect. The Old Faith has divided the Flanaess into nine separate regions, each under the dominion of a Great Druid. These regions are known colloquially as the Baklunish West, the Bitter North ("Old Blackmoor"), the Western Nyr Dyv ("Old Ferrond"), the Sheldomar Valley ("Old Keoland"), the Empire of Iuz ("Northern Reaches"), the Thillonrian Peninsula ("Barbarian North"), the Old Aerdy West ("Old Nyrond"), the Old Aerdy East (former Great Kingdom), and the Isolated Realms. All druids of the Old Faith within a specific region are organized into a Circle. Adherents of the Old Faith hold trees, particularly oak and ash, and the sun and the moons as sacred. Druids of the Old Faith believe they must protect trees, plants, and crops from destruction; to a lesser extent, they protect their human followers and animals as well. They recognize that humans, humanoids, and animals need food and shelter, and don't begrudge them the right to hunt or practice agriculture if they do so responsibly. Druids of the Old Faith may not destroy woodlands or crops, though they may work to change the nature of these things if they feel it is worth the effort to do so. For example, an Old Faith druid could cleanse a corrupted wood of its evil taint, but the Old Faith is strongly neutral in alignment, believing that Good, Evil, Law, and Chaos should exist in balance. The Old Faith holds itself aloof from worldly affairs, being primarily concerned with the cycles of nature: life, death, and rebirth. They view all things as part of a great cycle, with Good and Evil only temporary phases. Only when the cycle itself is threatened do they feel called to action. Old Faith communities are found throughout the Flanaess. Most of the inhabitants of Hommlet belong to the Old Faith, for example. Druids of associated deities make up the priests of the Old Faith. Common symbols are oak leaves, holly leaves, and mistletoe. Druids of the Old Faith have their own secret language known as Druidic; it shares roots with the Flan tongue, but is much more specialized, dealing mostly with the natural world and the growth of plants. Many druids also learn the languages of centaurs, elves, gnomes, green dragons, hill giants, lizardfolk, manticores, treants, and fey. Druids of the Old Faith prefer to live in sacred groves, in small, simple houses built of logs, stone, or sod. At higher levels, they generally dwell in building complexes in woodland areas. The Old Faith's lowest-ranked clergy are known as Aspirants, who seek admission to the order. Next are the Ovates, who read auguries and perform minor administrative tasks. Next are the Initiates of the First Circle, followed by higher ranking Initiates of the Second through Ninth Circles. Above these ranks are those who have the right to the title of Druid. There are only nine Druids to each region. Above the nine Druids are three Archdruids, who answer to the Great Druid of their region. Admission to the ranks of Druid, Archdruid, and Great Druid is only granted via trial by combat. It is said that above the Great Druids stands a single Grand Druid, whose dominion includes the entire Oerth. Former Grand Druids are said to make up an inner circle of ascended mystics known as the Heirophants of the Cabal, though their existence is not remarked on outside the Old Faith hierarchy. Old Faith services take place at megalithic stone circles or woodland groves. Oak groves are particularly common, but ash is also held sacred, and deklo and usk groves are also sometimes used. Each type of tree has a different meaning among the Old Faith, and so the different groves serve very different purposes. The four festivals of Needfest, Growfest, Richfest, and Brewfest are all observed by the Old Faith. The night of Great Moon's Glory (Readying 11th) is also held as sacred. The Old Faith emerged from the ancient nature cults of the Flan people. As the faith grew, it spread to Oeridians and Suloise groups, who adopted its concepts to their own deities, though Beory remained the chief deity associated with the faith. In ancient times, the Old Faith druids allied themselves with dark magic-users of the Ur-Flan such as Vecna, electing not to challenge their depraved, evil rites and spells. The Old Faith still preserves some of their magical secrets. Vecna, however, betrayed them, and many died when the lich twisted their powers over nature into powers of undeath. When the Aerdi, particularly the Celestial Houses Naelax and Torquann, conquered the lands watered by the Flanmi River, they encountered groups of Flan worshipping demon lords such as Demogorgon. Horrified (by the chaos, at least, though many of them were Hextor worshippers and not particularly phased by evil), they eagerly slaughtered all Flan priests that they found, driving the surviving druids into the wilds within the lands controlled by the Aerdi. The druids prophesied that they would survive their Aerdi rivals. With the recent fall of the Great Kingdom, this prophecy came true. Olidammara Osprem P Pelor Phaulkon Phaulkon is the Suel god of Air, Wind, Clouds, Birds, and Archery. His symbol is winged human silhouette. Phaulkon was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the modules The Secret of Bone Hill (1981).Lakofka, Lenard. The Secret of Bone Hill (TSR, 1981) Phaulkon appears as a powerful winged man, clean-shaven and bare-chested. Among the gods of the Suel, Phaulkon is regarded as second only to Kord in fighting prowess. Though he resides on Arborea, he often visits the plane of Elemental Air. Phaulkon is the son of Lendor, and fathered Kord upon Syrul. He is a staunch ally of Jascar, Murlynd, Atroa, and Aerdrie Faenya. He is very active, and dedicated to the eradication of evil. Pholtus Phyton Procan Pyremius R Ralishaz Rao Raxivort Roykyn Roykyn (ROY-kihn) is the gnomish hero-goddess of cruelty, particularly cruel pranks. Her favored animal is a feral cat, and her symbol is a furled scroll dripping dark fluid. Roykyn is commonly depicted as a dark-haired gnomish woman with a wicked gleam in her eye, but she can appear in almost any humanoid form. Roykyn was formerly a priestess of the gnomish deity Urdlen, but her apotheosis was sponsored by Erythnul, who perhaps in selecting this particular servant was seeking to broaden his appeal beyond simple violence. To a follower of Roykyn, the greatest joy is to be found in the suffering of others, though this suffering need not be physical in nature. Roykyn's theologians divide suffering into three main types: that of the mind, that of the body, and that of the spirit. The malevolent pranks played by Roykyn's clerics upon their unsuspecting victims are limitless, including slanderous letters, embarrassing rumors, and betrayals of both friends and lovers. They bring the exalted low and force the lowly to fester in their misery. Bringing such suffering to the world is also their primary motivation in adventuring. Their favored weapon is a spiked gauntlet with poisoned barbs. Though once a cleric of Urdlen, she decided she was insufficiently rewarded for her services to that deity and defected to Erythnul instead, turning her former temple over to a cabal of illithids as an insult and "prank" at her former god's expense. Rudd S Saint Cuthbert Sotillion Sotillion is the Oeridian goddess of Summer, the South Wind, Ease, and Comfort. Her holy symbol is a winged tiger of pure orange. Sotillion was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Sotillion appears as a beautiful human woman of about twenty-five dressed in diaphanous clothes, accompanied by a winged tiger of pure orange. Sotillion is the wife of Zilchus, whose prosperity allows her to retain her favorite comforts. Her realm on Ysgard's first layer is called the Green Fields. She is also sometimes found in Grandfather Oak in Arvandor. Sotillion promotes all the joys of comfort: warm weather, good food and drink, pleasant company, good conversation, and relaxing quiet. Stress and hard work should be avoided when possible. One's comforts should be protected and defended with zeal, as a life without comfort is worth little. Stern Alia Stern Alia is the demigoddess of Oeridian Culture, Law, and Motherhood. She is also the tutelary goddess of the island nation of Thalos in Western Oerik, which was settled by Aerdi explorers many centuries ago. Her holy symbol is an Oeridian woman's face. It has been suggested (in Bastion of Faith, the Greyhawk Player's Guide, and Warriors of Heaven) that Stern Alia is somehow an aspect of the Flan god known as Allitur. However, she is presented as entirely separate from Allitur in 3rd edition materials. The Shield Mother is a maternal figure, fully armed and armored. Alia is lawful neutral, but her church in Thalos tends toward good, while her church in Medegia tends toward evil. Alia is the mother of Heironeous and Hextor, although they have different fathers. Another son, Stratis, is mentioned in literature for the Chainmail miniatures game in Dragon #285, but he is deceased. In the Flanaess, Stern Alia's church is mostly limited to Medegia, where it has been largely destroyed due to infighting and by priests of Hextor. In Thalos, her powerful church works hand in hand with the monarch of that country. The clerics of Stern Alia organize local militias to fight back against threats, buying time for the professional armies. At the moment, paladins of the Shield Mother are on a quest to recover the Shield of Stratis, one of the artifacts left scattered across the land when that son of the Mother of War was killed. The church would do anything to win this holy relic. In the city of Pontylver, Alia was the patron of the Temple of the Correct and Unalterable Way. Many of the clergy there became increasingly arrogant and arbitrary over time, seeing themselves as the ultimate interpreters of the law. They embraced a heresy that said the Law was concentrated in the individual rather than the community, and for this their goddess forsook them, no longer granting them spells beyond 2nd level. The temple hierarchy managed to keep this a secret for a time; when their fellow cleric Myrrha attempted to speak out, they tried to silence her permanently. She barely escaped the city with her life. It was the Shield Mother who gave Heironeous the gift of meersalm, coating him with it at birth, which made his skin immune to mortal weapons. She neglected to do so for his brother Hextor, which began the jealousy that eventually led Hextor to the Lords of Evil. According to myth, Alia used to leave her arms and armor in the care of her sons Heironeous and Hextor while she met with her many lovers. Once, before recorded history, a servant of the half-brothers, a man called Savnok, convinced his masters to allow him to guard the armory of Stern Alia while they attended to other matters. Left alone with the relics, Savnok could not resist trying on the goddess's armor. Drunk with power, he knew he could never bring himself to take it off, so he fled to the mortal realm, where he began carving a kingdom out for himself. As long as he wore the armor, Savnok could not be harmed by any mortal weapon or energy. Stricken with guilt, Heironeous and Hextor became determined to retrieve the suit before their mother returned. He was immune to Heironeous' lightning, however, so Hextor broke into the armory again and acquired his mother's bow and arrows. Though young, still two-armed Hextor could barely draw the bow, his arrows hit their mark, and Savnok slowly bled to death from small wounds. Hextor advised his brother to help him replace the missing items and hide the body of Savnok beyond the edge of the cosmos, where their mother would never know about it. Heironeous agreed to the plan, feeling like he owed Hextor for solving the problem. He has felt guilty about this deception ever since. Stratis Stratis was an Oeridian god of War once worshipped in Western Oerik. He is now dead. He is morally neutral in alignment, neither good like Heironeous nor evil like Hextor. It may seem likely that he was lawful in alignment like his mother and brothers, but the fact that he grew to adulthood on the plane of Ysgard makes a chaotic neutral alignment a possibility. Stratis was an armed and armored warrior, looking like a strong, handsome human man with four arms. Stratis is a son of Stern Alia, and therefore a brother or half-brother of Heironeous and Hextor. Stratis was god of war in all of its forms, both just and unjust. Syrul T Telchur Tharizdun Trithereon Tsolorandril Tsolorandril is the hero-deity of Wave Motions. It sees itself as a keeper of records, noting the natural cycles of things like politics, nature, and time, and predicts how these patterns will take shape in the future. Its symbol is a sphere with a simple wave-shape repeating around its circumference. Tsolorandril is a tall, androgynous humanoid with very white skin, muted facial features, and silver-blue hair, carrying a length of metallic rope that moves as if it were liquid. Tsolorandril is an ally of Elayne Mystica. It is thought to have been sponsored to its present status by Cyndor. Tsolorandril wanders the Ethereal Plane rather than maintaining a fixed realm. Tsolorandril's faithful believe that every action contributes to the great pattern of existence, comparing the waves of change to ripples in the water. They believe that Chaos must be kept in check. Tsolorandril is a young hero-deity with as yet few worshippers. The half-elf Malshar took Tsolorandril as his patron when he was blown off course by an Ether Cyclone on the Ethereal Plane. Tsolorandril has charged its new follower with liberating the people of Geoff. Tsolorandril's priests are seers and advisors, using their powers to predict or set in motion the patterns of things to come. They seek to be close to people in power so that they can manipulate the course of events or thwart the forces of Chaos. They study nearby planes of existence and keep their eyes on people who travel between them. Tsolorandril is a native of another plane. No one knows what plane this was, or what its reasons or methods were for coming to Oerth. Tsolorandril was created by Niel Brandt, though it was originally little more than a name and portfolio associated with Elayne Mystica. U Ulaa V Vara Vara is the Touv goddess of Nightmares and Fear. Her symbol is a necklace of mummified animal feet. Vara prefers to be depicted as a Touv woman with red eyes and stars in her hair. Vara is the first child of Meyanok, and considers herself to be superior to her younger brother Damaran and younger sister Berna. She uses her status as the eldest to compel them to do her bidding. Like her father, Vara loathes the other Touv gods, and revels in the act of twisting their minds. Like the other Touv gods, Vara dwells on the Material Plane. Vara's dogma involves inflicting misery, oppression, and terror on all others. Priests and shamans of Vara enforce their control through fear and oppression, though those who enjoy making others miserable sometimes follow them willingly. Vara's clergy are tyrants and bullies; often they act to enforce the desires of a cruel leader. They have an affinity toward illusions and phantasms. Their favored weapon is the javelin and they may also wield the atl-atl, club, dagger, and short sword. They may wear any nonmetal armor. When she was newly hatched, Vara visited her grandmother Breeka's troubled sleep, and wracked her with nightmares. Breeka, goddess of living things, vomited forth her terrifying dreams, which hid in the shadows and between the trees to make the land full of dangers at night from then on, those twisted creatures and plants that plague the world to these days as living nightmares. Vathris Vathris is a hero-deity of anguish, lost causes, and revenge worshiped by some few in the Bright Desert. His symbol is a black spear. Originally, Vathris appeared as a shirtless Flan man with coppery skin, approximately nine feet tall, wearing beads of metal and clay in his long black hair. Today he is much diminished from his previous form, with a grisly torso wound that still oozes black bile, wielding the onyx longspear that killed him. His eyes are empty sockets. Where he once stood for the future, now he only obsesses about the past. He can manifest only once or twice a year, and then he dies again, to reemerge a year later. Needless to say, he has no permanent realm. The faithful of Vathris do not fear death or suffering, for they believe a Day of Vindication will come when all virtuous martyrs rise again to dwell with the righteous tribes to torment the wicked forever. They believe in keeping the laws of their people and judging carefully when to seek their vengeance. Vathris is worshipped primarily among the Flan nomads in the Bright Desert. The worshippers of Vathris are split into two factions, a less popular faction worshipping Vathris in his original form and a new, militant sect worshipping him as a god of vengeance who will punish enemies of their people, including monsters, the people of Urnst, and Rary. The priests of Vathris' Progress aspect attempt to elevate their people above their present primitive status. The warrior priests who serve his other aspect preach vengeance and war. Their favored weapon is the longspear. Vathris is said to have been a mortal who raised himself to divinity through his own knowledge, wisdom, and deeds. Two thousand years ago, he was a demigod of progress and ingenuity worshiped in the city-state of Itar, which became civilized and sophisticated under the Maker's influence. Vathris died, along with his nation, in a war with the rival state of Sulm. The descendants of the Itari roamed the desert for over a thousand years, worshiping the dead god. He returned to life, sort of, in 562 CY, when thirty-six of his ranking priests enacted a ritual to revive him. Vathris originally appeared as "Atarra" in Erik Mona's apocryphal article "Ancient History: Reflections in Silica." http://www.canonfire.com/cfhtml/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=224 Vatun Vatun is the god of Northern Barbarians, Cold, Winter, and Arctic Beasts. His symbol is the sun setting on a snowy landscape. Though rather popular among the Suel barbarians of the Thillonrian Peninsula, Vatun was not worshipped by the Suloise Imperium and is not generally considered part of the Suel pantheon. Vatun appears as a massive Suel barbarian dressed in the skins of polar bears. His beard is made of snow and ice, and his breath is a frozen fog. He wields a mighty battleaxe called Winter's Bite, made completely of ice. Vatun's only allies are his brother, Dalt, and the Suel god Llerg. His enemies include Telchur, Iuz, and the archdevil Belial. Vatun's previous divine realm is the Hall of the Hunter in the Heroic Domains of Ysgard. However, he is currently trapped in the Plane of Cold in the Prison of Ice. Vatun teaches that winter is an opportunity to cull the weak from the strong, and that cowards should be covered by snow and forgotten. The Great God of the North also speaks of a "Great Winter" which will cover the land, allowing the northern barbarians to inherit the Oerth. Vatun is worhipped primarily in the Barbarian States of the Thillonrian Peninsula. Vatun's priests are charged with aiding their tribe in battle, helping their people survive winter, and healing the injured members of their community. The most capable priests seek the legendary Five Blades of Corusk, which will free Vatun if the five are united. Their favored weapon is the battleaxe. Vatun's priests preach that cowardice is to be despised, and that Telchur's faith is to always be opposed, preferably with violence. They are also foes of devils and those who serve them. Vatun's imprisonment has made it more difficult for his priests to use their magic. In order to prepare and cast spells, they need to be within ten feet of a burning flame, no smaller than a torch. Legend says that some time after the Invoked Devastation and the Rain of Colorless Fire, when the fleeing Suel houses of the Fruztii, Cruski, and Schnai had settled the Thillonrian Peninsula, a great barbarian empire was created by the warriors of Vatun, hailed as "the Great God of the North." Vatun himself was said to have granted the title of "Fasstal of all the Suelii" to the king of the Cruski, a title which made the bearer preeminent among all the nobles of the Suel, and granted him the authority to pronounce judgement on any member of the Suel race. This great empire, if it did indeed exist, lasted only as long as the first fasstal's lifetime. About the same time as the Battle of a Fortnight's Length (-110 CY), Vatun was imprisoned by priests of Telchur, who were perhaps aided by Belial. Vatun's imprisonment is said by some to have caused the fall of the barbarian empire. In 582 CY, Vatun was said to have finally returned to Oerth, appearing on the Thillonrian Peninsula. Vatun successfully united the Frost, Ice, and Snow Barbarians, along with the natives of the Hold of Stonefist, and led this great force to invade Tenh, an event which kick-started the Greyhawk Wars. However, it wasn't long before this "Vatun" was revealed to be the demigod Iuz, and the alliance soon fell apart. As of 591 CY, the real Vatun remains imprisoned. Some legends claim that Vatun was betrayed by a companion deity. Others blame Telchur entirely. There is also a myth that says the barbarians proved unworthy of their patron, so he withdrew of his own accord. It is said that when the Five Blades of Corusk are reunited, Vatun will return and recreate the barbarian empire of old. Many fans of the World of Greyhawk setting note that Vatun shares many characteristics with Odin, and point out that Robert J. Kuntz's character, Lord Robilar, was a follower of Odin in the early days of Gary Gygax's campaign, before the setting was published. Vecna Velnius Vogan Vogan is the Touv god of Rain, Storms, and Water. His symbol is a rain cloud. Vogan appears as a Touv man with hair of cascading water and laughing eyes. He is said to be temperamental, and to have a wandering nature and roving eye.Reynolds, Sean K. The Scarlet Brotherhood p41. Renton, Washington: Wizards of the Coast, 1999 Through the sun goddess Nola, Vogan is the father of Breeka, and thus the grandfather of Katay. He is also the father of Kundo, through Nola's daughter by Uvot, Xanag.Reynolds, Sean K. The Scarlet Brotherhood p39. Renton, Washington: Wizards of the Coast, 1999 According to Sean K. Reynolds' "Scarlet Brotherhood FAQ", the Touv gods are spirits who dwell on Oerth itself rather than on other planes of existence. Vogan is the spirit of the rain and storms. Vogan's followers pray to him for necessary rain, and to stave off severe storms. Vogan's priests clean befouled ponds and streams, seek out sources of pure water, and arrange marriages between tribes, clans, and families. Priestly vestments include armbands and bracelets crafted of metal and green stones. They typically arm themselves with spears, atlatls, daggers, short swords, and shortbows. W Wastri is the Suloise god of Amphibians, Bigotry, and Self-Deception. His symbol is a gray toad. Wastri was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #71 (1983).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #71 (TSR, 1983) Wastri appears as a human with froglike features, dressed in clothes of gray and yellow and wielding a glave-guisarme called Skewer of the Impure. Wastri teaches his worshippers that humans are superior to all other races. Some humanoid races such as goblins, orcs, and bullywugs are fit to serve humanity as slaves; other races, like dwarves, elves, gnomes, and halflings, must be exterminated. Wee Jas Wee Jas is the Suel goddess of Magic, Death, Vanity, and Law. Her symbol is a skull in front of a fireball, or just a red skull. Wee Jas was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Wee Jas always appears as a highly attractive human female; other than that, details of her appearance vary wildly. Wee Jas thinks of herself as a steward of the dead. Though she is a relatively benign death goddess, she has no problem with undead being created - as long as they are not reanimated against their will, and their remains are procured in a lawful manner Wenta Wenta is the Oeridian goddess of Autumn, Brewing, Harvest, and the West Wind. Her symbol is a large mug of beer. Wenta was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Wenta always appears as a young, rosy-cheeked, buxom woman with straw in her hair and holding a large mug of beer. Wenta sends the cool winds of autumn as a signal that it is time to reap the harvest. She advocates staving off winter's chill with beer and ale, and instructs brewers to care for their product as they would a lover. Wenta rewards each day of hard work with pleasantly cool nights, boon companions, and plenty of good spirits to loosen the tongue and quicken the heart. X Xan Yae Xan Yae is the goddess of Twilight, Shadows, Stealth, and Mental Power worshiped by some of the Baklunish people who inhabit the fictional lands of Flanaess and Oerik. Her symbol is a black lotus blossom. She appears as a Baklunish human of any age and gender, with a slender and graceful build, and wielding a pair of magical falchions that she can shrink to easily conceal. Xan Yae was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) She is usually dressed in cloth of dove gray, dusty rose, or golden orange. Xan Yae is revered in Ket, the Plains of the Paynims, Tusmit, and Zeif. Xanag Xanag is the Touv goddess of Metals and Beauty. She represents the bounty of the earth transformed by fire (that is to say, metals) and the beauty of things made from it. Her holy symbol is a circle with seven lines radiating from it. Xanag is depicted as a Touv woman seemingly made of gold, surrounded by a radiant light. She is indifferent to questions of morality and easily distracted by the superficial. Xanag is the daughter of Nola and Uvot, combining her father Uvot's affinity with the land's bounty with the radiant light of her mother the sun. Xanag mated with stormy Vogan and birthed Kundo, god of noise, music, and the hardiness of building. Xerbo Xerbo is the Suel god of the Sea, Sailing, Money, and Business. His holy symbol is the dragon turtle. Xerbo was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax.Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) Xerbo is depicted as a large man with matted, kelp-like hair, wearing armor made from a dragon turtle's scales. He wields a trident called Murky Deep. Xerbo is married to the sea-goddess Osprem, and is depicted as being a rival to both Procan and Zilchus. Xerbo is worshipped by Suel peoples across the Flanaess, especially the Lordship of the Isles, the Sea Princes, and Sunndi. Y Ye'Cind Ye'Cind is the elven demigod of Music and Magical Songs. He spends most of his time in the realm of Brightwater in Arborea. His holy symbol is a recorder. Ye'Cind is shown as an attractive elf wearing blue and green clothing. Like his patron Corellon, he is male and female, both and neither. Ye'Cind's allies include Olidammara, Lydia, and the good deities of the Seldarine. He opposes gods who represent evil magic. Ye'Cind teaches that music is an inherent part of the patterns of the multiverse, and that magic and music together can create something superior to either one alone. Ye'Cind's clerics are scholars of music, who know how to play many different musical instruments. Many clerics are also talented composers who can weave subtle magics into their songs and music. During his mortal life, Ye'Cind - skilled wizard and master bard - traveled, compiling and creating songs and ballads to tell the history of his beloved land. In time he became a bard of great renown, his notes inspiring romance in lovers and bringing laughter to the lips of weeping children. During a visit to one small kingdom, he witnessed the brutal slaying of a king, but he could not identify the assailant. Ye'Cind vanished during the night, determined to create an object that would reveal important truths. Two decades later he returned to the same kingdom for the same festival, and played before the new king with his Recorder. The years seemed to melt away as all in the crowd beheld a vision of their monarch, bloody knife in his hand, standing over the fresh corpse of his own brother. Ye'Cind smiled as the murderer was dragged away by his guards. In time, Ye'Cind became so renowned that he was called before the Seldarine, the fraternity of elven gods, to perform at the court of the great god Corellon Larethian. That night he could do no wrong; his performance was absolutely flawless. Corellon was so moved that he transformed the minstrel, making him as androgynous and perfect as the gods themselves, a newly minted demigod. Ye'Cind created the Recorder of Ye'Cind. Ye'Cind is named for Cindy, one of Gary Gygax's daughters. Z Zagyg Zilchus Zodal Zodal is the Flan god of mercy, hope, and benevolence. His holy symbol is a man's hand partially wrapped in gray cloth. Zodal is depicted as man dressed in simple gray robes with large, careworn hands. He encourages compassion in situations where vengeance and anger might be easier, and defuses the negative emotions of all around him. Zodal is a servant of Rao and Joramy's estranged lover. He is allied with Heironeous and Pelor. He considers even the most hateful gods to be his friends, believing that with his encouragement they might change their ways. Zodal's realm in Elysium, Morninglory, is shared with the gods of several other pantheons (and sometimes Atroa). Morninglory is tinted with the colors of dawn - rubies, crimsons, yellows, and pinks. Sleep and similar spells do not function within Zodal's domain, but creatures who rest here find themselves refreshed in half the normal time, and gain a temporary wisdom bonus. There are said to be one-way portals in this realm leading to realms of darkness and evil, through which the powers here hope to bring hope and goodness. Kindness and mercy is the sole cure for evil, in Zodal's philosophy, and that these traits can turn even the most evil from their path. Zodal urges that one retain faith and hope despite adversity and trouble. Zodal will guide those who would be pulled into pain, anger, and despair. Zodal teaches that the individual is capable of mastering their feelings and acting only on their positive ones, setting an example for others. Zodal is worshipped in Perrenland, Tenh, and elsewhere. Zodal's clerics live simply, using their abilities to help people in need and alleviate their pain. They often visit battlefields in order to minister to the wounded and attempt to convince the combatants to make things right and stop committing atrocities. They adventure to show what hope and mercy can do in the right hands, to rescue artifacts of good, and to destroy artifacts of evil. Zuoken Zuoken ( ) is the Baklunish god of Physical and Mental Mastery. His symbol is a striking fist. Zuoken was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983), by Gary Gygax. Zuoken was one of the deities described in the From the Ashes set (1992), for the Greyhawk campaign. Zuoken's role in the 3rd edition Greyhawk setting was defined in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000).Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Zuoken is further detailed in the Expanded Psionics Handbook (2004).Cordell, Bruce R. Expanded Psionics Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Zuoken's priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Zuoken's legacy is explored in 4th edition through a section of Psionic Power (2010) in the Fists of Zuoken section. References * *